legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Va'nash Kold'gult
Va'nash Kold'gult is the third boss in the Plateau of Madness instance. His forte is using many variants of effects, such as burning, freezing, and stunning, as well as DoT's, to rid of raids. In battle, he summons a war-steed as his master-only phase encounter. Abilities Phase 1: Let the Despair Begin! *'Tear': Rips a piece of undead flesh from the ground, chucks it at all enemies within 15 yards. This will quadruple the amount of rend damage the enemy takes for 5 minutes. *'Falling Pillars': Knocks down a column, hitting all users in 8 yards for 75,600 - 83,224 damage a second for 5 seconds. *'Bitter Avalanche': Calls down a barrage of ice. This will freeze all players for 2 seconds, and deal 84,004 - 102,596 damage. *'Electric Blades': Stuns for 5 seconds. Deals 22,340 - 34,885 damage. Deals 874 - 1,107 rend damage a second for 23 seconds. Phase 2: Flaming Blood *'Knight's Rend': Standard sweep melee. Deals 73,556 - 74,107 damage to enemies in a 2 yard crescent. Deals 4,000 rend damage a second for 10 seconds. *'Crystal Wave': Summons an unavoidable wave of crystals. Deals 70,000 damage. *'Falling Darts': Summons unavoidable darts from above. Dealing 35,000 to all players. *'Runic Flame': Summons flame that intensifies rend damage. Doubles rend damage. Deals 65,000 - 72,000 damage. Phase 3: Be Hurt Apart *'Quick Storm': Whirls around fast. Hits all enemies for 33,333 damage. Enemies caught in the whirlwind will take 4,000 damage a second. *'War Slash': Slashes an opponent for 85,000 damage. *'Miasmic Overdrive': Hits all enemies in a line with 2 status effects. *'Revenge Fist': Whatever the tank hits on Va'nash, he will hit back for 4x the damage + 15,000. *'Melting Point': Increases the heat in the grounds. Deals a burn condition dealing 6,631 damage a second. *'Raging Flames': Deals 150,000 damage to Va'nash, while dealing 75,000 damage to all enemies and doubling burn damage for 8 seconds. Phase 4: Horseman of Despair *'Summon Despair Steed': Summons Va'nash's mount. *'Depth Charge': Deals up to 130,000 damage to all players within 5 yards. *'Rampant Ball': A cannonball is summoned and rolls around the battlefield for 10 yards. Deals up to 22,000 damage a second to players hit. *'Coagulating Frenzy': Adds 6,000 rend damage to all attacks. Stacks up to 5 attacks. Lasts 45 seconds. *'Bide': Sucks up damage in 3 seconds, and deals it back to all players. *'Blood Breaker': Prevents healing for 10 seconds and deals 40,000 damage. *'Miasmic Trail': Deals X damage to X enemies with X status conditions. Deals 0 - 1 damage to enemies with no status conditions. Deals 83,443 - 126,330 damage to enemies with 1 status condition or less. Deals 184,550 - 223,445 damage to enemies with 2 status conditions. Deals 256,945 - 334,456 damage to enemies with 3. Deals 374,221 - 456,344 damage to enemies with 4. Deals 500,000 damage to enemies with 5. Preparation Va'nash is all about DPS and DoTs. Most of them are severe, especially upon entering the 4th phase. Read the tactics for more info. Tactics In Phase 1, Va'nash is a tricky opponent. When he uses Tear he quadruples the rend damage taken for 5 minutes. If he uses Electric Blades, you can take up to 4,428 rend damage a second for 23 seconds. Sounds deadly. This can easily be countered by lessening the rend damage, or if a Warrior has the Boilermaker Talent. Phase 2, don't be suprised if the tank suffers heavy damage. Make sure that NO ONE has the Tear effect on them while Phase 2 is active. One of his attacks can DOUBLE the damage, dealing up to 10,000 a second in rend damage alone. You must bulk up to survive the unavoidable attacks, as he can easily dispatch a couple players with a couple of these attacks. Phase 3, Va'nash has some tough attacks. The ones you have to worry about are Quick Storm, Revenge Fist, Melting Point, and Raging Flames. These attacks can easily kill a tank. Revenge Fist can deal (for example, if the tank hit 40,000 (unlikely) he will be hit back for 175,000 damage) Raging Flames and Melting Point together deal high DPS and DoT, so be sure to have plenty of fire protection. In the final phase, avoid Bide and Miasmic Trail. Va'nash will give everyone a random status effect plus the ones from the last phase. Bide can easily wipe the raid if all players hit enough. Va'nash's horse will rise in the air, then Bide will start. Avoid all damage dealing, and resort to defence for those 3 seconds. When he casts Miasmic Trail, be sure to stay clear of the path, or you will be hit for high damage. Use these tactics, and you can knock this knight off his horse. Quotes Intro *Be gone mortals. Do not test my fury, unless you wish to be engulfed in flames. *(When angered) Enough of this, now you die. Encounter *The flames rage! *My anger intensifies! *Taste miasma! *Time for the wrecking ball! *CHARGE! Unavoidables *Perforate this menace! *Bleed forever! Master Phase *Enough of this! Come forth, steed! *Face now your corpse in flames! *BURN TO DEATH! *Sentenzo di Enguflra! Death *No, not like this.... not me. *(Master only) No knight falls without his horse... Loot Madness Specific Weapons These are required for (Those of Madness...) Standard These drop on Standard on above. Master These drop on Master only. Wealth ... Achievements *(Disknighted) Defeat Va'nash Kold'gult on Standard. *(Honorably Disknighted) Defeat Va'nash Kold'gult on Master. *(Vanish Coldguts) Defeat Va'nash Kold'gult on Hardcore. *(Feels Like a Templar) Take in all the DoTs and DPS attacks from Va'nash all at once. *(The Trail that Bleeds) No one dies to Miasmic Trail, summoned from Va'nash. *(Buckshot That Horse) Finish off Va'nash with a gun round from all players. Category:Plateau of Madness bosses